


A Good Sparring Session

by PrinceC



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Groping, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: Dane fucks Riven. That's the story.
Relationships: Dane & Riven (Winx Club)
Kudos: 30





	A Good Sparring Session

The sun pierced through the murky gray skies, illuminating the padded platform where the two Specialists stood. Armed with a wooden staff, Dane stood battle ready, waiting for Silva to give them the go. He took a cursory glance at his opponent. 

Riven was in a low stance, holding his sword backwards like a thief’s dagger. Though his body language said fighter, his face still carried the same cocky grin it always had. He licked his lips, watching Dane’s eyes track the motion like a predator. 

At Silva’s word, they launched at each other. Dane quickly blocked Riven’s attack. He swung the staff in a lightning-fast arc. Fast as he was, Riven was faster. He dodged the strike with ease, flipping his sword upright and moving for the hit. Dane leapt out of his reach.

Their sparring continued, with Dane almost managing to get the upper hand. Having more experience, Riven was able to match Dane strike for strike. Neither could land a blow on the other. It was only when Dane managed to flip over Riven’s back, did the tide turn. 

His staff struck, pushing Riven off balance. Dane followed up with a sweep kick, effectively knocking him to the floor with a thud. He pointed his staff at Riven’s face, the grounded Specialist smirking.

“Like me like this, eh? Me on my back, you pointing your staff at me?” Riven quipped. Dane could only roll his eyes at his egregious innuendo. “Or do you picture yourself in my position? You  _ do  _ look up to me. I’ve seen it.”

Dane just rolled his eyes. He lent a hand to help Riven up, and suddenly had the wind knocked out of him as he fell onto the mat hard. Suddenly, he felt Riven’s bare chest pressing against his, his own Specialist uniform missing. It was the feeling of their cocks tapping that alerted him that they were both bare as newborns.

_Where did their clothes go? Where was Silva? Why did it become so quiet all of a sudden? Where did everyone go?_ _Is Riven going to kiss m–_ His thoughts were cut short as Riven planted a kiss on his lips. 

The kiss was surprisingly soft and tender, not unlike lovers gently kissing. He could feel his heartbeat thump loudly in his chest, and was sure Riven could feel it too with his hands cupping his pecs. Riven moaned into the kiss, becoming a touch more aggressive. Dane could feel his cock throbbing into an erection as he rutted against the shorter man.

“You’ve got a pretty thick shaft don’t you?” Riven asked, pulling back for air. He reached down to wiggle the shaft with his right hand, giving it a couple of strokes. They both glanced down to watch it flop back onto his belly once it was released. 

“Yours is pretty nice too,” Dane mumbled out. He grasped Riven’s cock, tugging the foreskin back to reveal the head shiny with pre. “You’re so wet, Riv.” It was something of astonishment than a sexy statement, to which Riven only could chuckle. His chuckle turned into a moan when Dane gave his ass an experimental squeeze. “Oh, like that do you?”

Riven just nodded, his eyes closed as both Dane’s hands began to squeeze his ass cheeks. He began to play with the taut behind, prying it apart and pushing it back together. Giving various squeezes here and there, as Riven arched his back to press more of his mounds into Dane’s untrained hands.

Craning his neck, Dane began to suckle on Riven’s collarbone, making him moan even louder. “Oh fuck yes. That’s the spot.” He let out a loud slutty moan when Dane’s hand smacked into his firm cheek. This only encouraged Dane to kiss harder, definitely leaving a mark as he spanked the older Specialist.

Between the spanking, and Dane’s aggressive kissing, Riven could only rut on top of the younger man. His balls pressed tight between their bodies, his hard cock dripping all over Dane’s belly. When he arched back a little, he could feel Dane’s thick dick pressing against his crack, teasing of things yet to come. 

“Fuck!” Riven exclaimed, after a particularly rough spank. His hands, which had been resting on Dane’s pecs, began to give them an experimental squeeze. One of his thumbs stretched out, flicking a nipple, making Dane squirm. “Ah, I think we found something!”

He grinned wickedly as he upped his onslaught of Dane’s nipples. Actively kneading them between his fingers, pinching ever so slightly. Dane squirmed underneath him in pleasure. Tiny moans slipped from his throat, his cock smacking against Riven’s red cheeks as he writhed underneath him. 

Gritting his teeth, Dane roughly gripped Riven’s ass, making him yelp. Suddenly it was like they were sparring again. Only this time, their focus was on making the other scream in pleasure. Their lips crashed into each other, as their tongues lashed in a sloppy wet kiss. Even kissing was a battle, with both of them trying to wrestle control, all the while trying to hold back their moans lest the other know how good they felt. 

Riven suddenly found himself back on his back, their lips never breaking contact. Dane’s assault on his ass never relented as he switched positions either, which Riven found impressive. Dane pulled back from the kiss and began planting wet kisses down his body, stopping to suckle on his nipples briefly before leaving a trail of kisses down his abs.

Now face to face with Riven’s leaking cock, Dane stopped to admire it. It was of average size, framed in an unkempt bush of pubic hair. He kissed the side of the shaft, suckling on it, before moving to kiss the spot where it met his groin. Riven tossed his head back as he groaned, trying to push his crotch further into Dane’s face. 

Dane’s mouth moved to his balls, kissing randomly. He dragged his tongue from the underside of the cock, slowly bringing it towards the head. Riven almost collapsed entirely. Smiling to himself, Dane opened his mouth and took the cock into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck,” Riven breathed out. That phrase was on repeat as Dane began to bob his head up and down. His mouth was like a warm vacuum, sucking expertly on his manhood. Riven moved his hands to Dane’s head, gently guiding him as he succumbed to pleasure. 

As quickly as it started, it was over. Dane’s mouth left his dick with a pop. “Hold on. As much as I enjoy this, I want something to.” He repositioned himself so his ass was pointing towards Riven’s face. “You can either rim my arse or suck me off. But your mouth needs to be on me stat.”

Riven raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Didn’t think you were the commanding type.” Without another word, he grabbed hold of Dane’s erection, placing his hand on his ass for balance. Tentatively he gave the uncut dick a lick, making his thighs wobble as he shivered. Taking that as encouragement, he slowly took more of the thick cock into his mouth, sucking slowly.

Dane went back to blowing Riven, drawing moans from him as he bobbed. Riven wasn’t too sure of what he was doing, and honestly couldn’t focus all that well because of how good Dane was sucking him. He couldn’t even get most of it in, unlike Dane. Dane’s dick was just too thick for his mouth before he started gagging on it.

Riven’s hands idly played with the shaft he was attempting to go down on. His other groped Dane’s surprisingly firm, yet supple bubble butt. His thumb lightly teased the rim when Dane stopped sucking. 

“Why’d you stop?” Riven pouted as he pulled off of Dane’s cock. 

“Jaw’s getting tired,” Dane replied. “Besides I think I really want to fuck you now.” Before Riven could protest, Dane had somehow managed to flip himself right side around and place his cock right at the entrance of his hole. The boy was fast he’ll give him that. “Don’t worry, Riv. You’re gonna love this.”

His cock slid into him effortlessly, stretching him out to the fullest as his hole swallowed the thick cock. “Nnnnngh so thick,” Riven whined. Dane’s cock was thick and long, and eternity seemed to drag on as he was slowly penetrated. Just when he thought he couldn’t feel more full, a bit more of his dick pushed in.

Moaning was the only thing Riven could do as he closed his eyes, letting Dane fuck him slowly. At a certain point, Dane had began thrusting already. Slowly dragging his cock in and out, pumping his hips to a steady beat. He smiled as he drew more and more sinful noises from Riven beneath him. He bottomed out, and gave an experimental push even further, causing Riven’s voice to pitch up an octave. 

“Oooh, I like that sound.” He thrust again, trying to go even deeper as Riven squealed in pleasure. “Keep moaning for me.” Dane picked up the pace of his thrusts, trying to go deeper and deeper with each press forward. 

Riven was an absolute mess by now. Dane had found his stride, and was jackhammering into his hole with precision. Each thrust in made him feel like he was being split open in all the best ways possible. “Oh fuck! Fuck your cock is so thick. Use my fucking hole like that sooooo gooood!” He let out another high pitched squeal as Dane used his powerful arms to lift him to a slightly different angle, letting gravity assist his thrusts into a forceful pummeling.

Dane was panting as he watched his cock plow into Riven. “Come on and jerk yourself off.” Riven was so lost in bliss he didn’t even realize Dane was speaking to him until he felt his hand being brought to his shaft with the assistance of Dane. Taking the leaking member in his hand he pumped himself as fast as he could, his voice wobbly as Dane continued fucking him hard.

As he thrust vigorously, Dane could feel him on the brink of orgasm. With a final deep push and a grunt, he was shooting his load inside the moaning mess of a Specialist as he continued jerking himself off. Even with his rapid-fire stroking, Riven was far too experienced in the ways of sex to finish so fast. 

“Damn, it takes you awhile to get off,” Dane noted. Riven just wordlessly pulled him into a kiss. “Lucky for you, I can go a few rounds.” He gave a playful thrust, bringing out his new favorite sound: Riven’s high pitched yelp of pleasure. Without missing a beat, Dane picked the pace back up again, refusing to let his cock go soft. 

The sound of their bodies crashing together filled the open air, mixed with their wet messy kisses. Riven’s arm was getting tired, but he could feel himself getting close. With a cry, he clenched every muscle of his body as orgasm hit him hard. His other arm was wrapped around Dane’s neck, as he rode it out, Dane never ceasing his fucking the whole while. 

After he fucked Riven’s orgasm out of him, Dane pulled out and collapsed next to him with a thud; his hard on waved in the air with his motions. 

“Fuck, man. You’re good.” 

******

_“Who do you think about when you’re having a wank?” Riven asked, a teasing smile on his face._

__

__

_ Dane paused for a second, before leaning in close. “Fuck you,” he replied. Riven couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from him, making Dane smile in return. Little did he know. But maybe, one day soon. _


End file.
